Volviando a ella
by Natsby
Summary: Después de la repentina partida de Edward, el mundo de Bella se cae a pedazos. Pero, qué pasaría si después de tres meses, un desconocido toca a la puerta de la familia Cullen para pedir ayuda referente a su antigua amiga.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1.

* * *

Stefan se paso las manos por el cabello en señal de nerviosismo, y emprendió camino hacia la enorme mansión que se abría en el bosque. Antes de tocar, respiro un par de segundos y se pregunto mentalmente si ellos lo ayudarían. Bella le había hablado de los Cullen cuando se había mudado a la mansión Salvatore. Les contó sobre todos los integrantes de la familia y sus dones, claro. Bajo la compulsión…

Stefan presiono el timbre una vez, con eso bastaría. Escuchó los pasos suaves de un andar hasta la puerta.

Un señor de estatura alta, cabello rubio y de cálidos ojos dorados le brindó una amistosa sonrisa.

— ¿Esta es la casa de la familia Cullen? — Stefan sabía que no se había equivocado de casa. Sabía que estaba frente a "frios" y no era por la extrema palidez o las ojeras violáceas. Si no, porque no escuchaba la sangre correr bajo la carne y el palpitar del corazón. Sin duda un no muerto.

— Sí… Soy Carlisle Cullen; el patriarca de la familia… ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti? — El hombre rubio contesto con su voz cantarina y calmada.

Stefan trago en seco, y decidió ir directo al asunto.

— En realidad… Si.

Carlisle se vio confundido unos segundos, pero después volvió a brindar la cálida sonrisa y lo invito a pasar.

Stefan observo la estancia; con grandes ventanales de vidrio que iluminaba toda la estancia, y todo en colores pulcros. Nada comparado con la de él y su hermano.

La casa de Stefan no era fea para nada. Era una mansión de la más antigua en Mystic Falls, pasada en generaciones. Pero a comparación, su casa era un lugar sombrío y rustico. Con gruesas cortinas que tapaban los grandes ventanales para que no entraran los rayos del sol.

Carlisle lo condujo hasta la estancia y le propuso tomar asiento. El cual Stefan acepto.

— Entonces…Dime… ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

— Sé su historia con Isabella Swan. — Stefan soltó de sopetón la información y observo como el rostro del Señor formaba una mueca.

— Se que también han perdido todo contacto con ella… Pero…— Stefan había viajado desde Mystic hasta Chicago, y en todo el viaje había pensado en todo lo que les diría, pero ahora enfrente del patriarca, no encontraba la manera de contarles lo que pasaba con Bella.

Stefan no se había percatado que detrás de él. Tenía a siete pares de ojos dorados observándolo, atentos a la conversación.

Stefan observó a los rostros apacibles y perfectos. Pero el que capto su atención fue el muchacho de cabello cobrizo. Tal y como en los recuerdos de Bella. Sin ningún cambio.

— ¿Ella esta bien? — Pregunto la chica de estatura baja y cabello color ónix el cual disparaba puntas de cabello en varias direcciones.

Stefan observó la preocupación en los ojos de la chica. Quiso responderles que sí, pero sería una farsa, por lo cual agachando la cabeza negó.

Stefan sintió como Edward trataba de meterse a su mente. Y se lo permitió. Si no podía hablar, al menos trataría de mostrarle los últimos meses con Bella.

Le mostró como Damon había rescatado a Bella en manos de la fría pelirroja, también como después la mantuvo cautiva e hipnotizada tratándole de sacar información. Y como este se alimentaba una y otra vez de ella hasta dejarla inconsciente… Y cuando Damon se dio cuenta que la hipnosis se le pasaba rápido y que se había mostrado tal cual era. Le hizo beber de su sangre y le quebró el cuello en un parpadear. El cómo Bella despertó después de dos días confundida y con un hambre abrazadora. El cómo Damon la hizo beber cruelmente de una pobre mujer y como Bella cegada por el sabor a sangre humana le arranco la yugular matándola. El cómo Bella se había sentido culpable y como sus emociones se habían amplificado, y no aguantando la presión Damon le aconsejo apagar su humanidad. Y lo cual Bella había hecho…

Y las ultimas y terroríficas imágenes divagaron por la mente de Stefan mostrándole al lector de mentes como Bella en los dos meses se había convertido. Una asesina sin sentimientos…

Stefan observo el rostro agonizante de Edward.

Y sintió pena. Pero luego recordó las palabras de Bella. "_Ni siquiera le importé…Sólo fue su juguete"_

Stefan se confundió a un más. Si no la quería ¿porque su rostro reflejaba lo contrario?

— La amo…Pero tenía que protegerla de mi… de mi mundo. — Edward le explico a Stefan, rompiendo el tedioso silencio que reinaba en el salón.

Y Stefan lo entendió... Le había pasado lo mismo con Elena.

— ¿Podrían decir que lo que sucede? — Carlisle hablo por la familia que miraban confundidos a los jóvenes de cabello cobrizo.

— Bella… — Edward contesto, pero salió más como un sonido lastimero que como una palabra. — ¿Dónde esta ella? — pregunto la mujer de cabello color miel.

— En Mystic Falls— respondió Stefan.

* * *

Espero que les guste... Por favor comenten, me gustaría saber que opinan sobre esta trama.

Con cariño, Natalia :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Edward Pov. **

El calor abrasador de Mystic Falls nos recibió cuando llegamos al pueblo. Stefan me había puesto una barrera desde que salimos de Forks y no me dejaba leer su mente. Era incomodo, ya que estaba acostumbrado a leer las mentes de los demás. O Bueno, excluyendo a la de Bella.

Tan solo pensar en ella era doloroso… Un dolor tan lacerante que podía dejarme paralizado… Jasper trataba de calmarme, pero apenas sus ondas disminuían el dolor.

Sentía ese cosquilleo en la nuca que jamás pensé en volver a tener. Quería abrazarla, besarla…Decir cuánto lamentaba mi mentira, que la amaba con todo mi ser…

_Edward para… Me estás matando…_

Jasper me gritó mentalmente.

Tenía razón, tenía que parar… Pero me costaba hacerlo.

Las imágenes que había leído de la mente de Stefan eran…desgarradoras. Me costaba creer que mi dulce Bella, haya sido capaz de destruir la vida de otra persona.

Conocía a Bella, ella no era así. Bella era compasiva, buena, pura… Se sacrificaba por las demás personas que quería. Simplemente la chica de ojos castaños que me mostraba Stefan no era _m_i Bella.

Le pedí a mi familia que necesitaba hacer esto solo… Claro, no todos estuvieron de acuerdo en mi decisión, en especial Alice, pero, tras varias represivas de mi padre, Alice a regañadientes acepto quedarse en el pequeño hotel del pueblo.

Stefan me guió hasta su automóvil y nos montamos en el. El camino fue silencioso, y si fuera humano las palmas de mis manos estarían completamente húmedas. Estaba nervioso, confiaba en ella, pero tenía miedo de lo que persona que podría encontrarme.

Pasamos por el mullido bosque verde y de alguna manera me recordó a Forks pero menos lluvioso.

Me pregunté por donde estaría su casa, ya que lo único que veía eran troncos de arboles y más arboles.

"_Tal vez su casa es igual a la nuestra. Escondida entre el bosque…"_

La carretera se hizo más estrecha y tras dar una vuelta rumbo a la derecha, observé una sofisticada mansión a lo lejos.

La mansión era estilo rustico, con vigas y paredes de madera color caoba. Seguía rodeada de gigantescos arboles y pinos por lo que le daba un toque sombrío.

A pesar de que en Forks el aire era puro por la gran cantidad de flora silvestre, el aire de Mystic era cálido que traté de aspirar lo más posible.

Stefan aparcó en la entrada de la mansión y bajo del automóvil. Lo seguí.

Me hizo una indicación para que pasara al vestíbulo. Una enorme sala me recibió, igual en tonos sombríos. Un hombre alto, vestido de negro estaba recargado en la chispeante chimenea.

"El es mi hermano Damon" Stefan me hablo sobre su hombre con voz apacible.

Damon giro sobre sus botas y me observó con sus fríos ojos azules. Vestía completamente de negro. Camisa, pantalón, botas y la chaqueta de cuero. Llevaba un vaso de cristal en la mano y por el olor supe que era licor.

Me hizo un asentimiento de cabeza como saludo y se volvió a una mesita llena de diferentes licores. Traté de devolverle el asentimiento pero ya se había girado.

"¿Dónde esta Bella?" Traté de no sonar tan ansioso pero mi voz fue temblorosa.

"Abajo" Contestó Damon aun dándonos la espalda.

"¿Abajo?" Stefan parecía confuso "Damon… ¡¿La encerraste?!"

_¿Pero qué demonios?... ¿Por qué la había encerrado como un animal? _

Sentí la furia extenderse por mi pecho y solté un pequeño gruñido.

Damon se giro.

"Tranquilo campanita, ella está bien"

_¡¿Bien?! ¡Pero si ella estaba encerrada! _

Dirigí una mirada furiosa a los hermanos, y Stefan le murmuró a Damon un "imbécil"

"Vamos, te llevaré con Bella" Stefan me habló, pero aun seguía mirando a Damon con desaprobación.

Caminos por un estrecho pasillo y llegamos a las escaleras de un sótano. Abrió la puerta de madera y el entorno cambió de un lujoso piso de madera con paredes en tonos oscuros, a una mazmorra con calabozos.

Sentí pena, furia, dolor, amor e infinidades de sentimientos al pensar en mi Bella aquí encerrada en un lugar tan oscuro y sucio como este.

Pero todo se olvido cuando escuché los latidos de un corazón. No sólo era el palpitar de _un corazón _si no, los reconocibles latidos de _él corazón_ de mi hermosa humana. Sentí un escozor en mis ojos, y por un momento quise sentir las lagrimas fluir.

Nos detuvimos frente a una puerta grande de madera casi podrida y abrió el pestillo de fierro que atravesaba una parte de la pared.

Solté el aire que hasta el momento no sabía que estaba conteniendo y su aroma me golpeó como cuchillas ardientes en la garganta. Sentí mis pupilas dilatarse y mis ojos oscurecerse. Sentí la sed y la ponzoña en mi paladar. Pero todo se esfumó cuando vi a la menuda silueta de mi amada agazapada en el suelo con los brazos hacia atrás aferrados con gruesas cadenas oxidadas que conectaban con la pared de block.

Se me estrujó el corazón.

Bella no levantó la cabeza. Seguía agazapada escondiendo su rostro en los mechones de pelo que caían para adelante.

Estaba despierta, lo sabía. Porque ahora su ritmo cardiaco estaba acelerado.

"Espera un minuto, Edward… Le traeré algo de beber"

A pesar de mi oído sobre humano, no logré escuchar lo que Stefan me había dicho.

Mi atención estaba enfocada completamente en la persona delante de mí.

Ni siquiera presté atención cuando Stefan regreso con un vaso y una bolsa con un líquido espeso y rojo oscuro.

Vertió el contenido en el vaso y el aroma a sangre fluyo en el ambiente.

El buqué dulzón hizo que las aletas de mi nariz se dilataran y que la ponzoña inundara mi boca.

Quise escupir, pero me contuve. No ensuciaría más el lugar donde estaba Bella.

Volví a centrar mi atención a ella y observé como ella levantaba lentamente la cabeza.

Su atención fue directa al vaso que le tendía Stefan. Y sus ojos cambiaron. Sus pupilas se dilataron casi al nivel de su iris y aparecieron venas que se extendían hasta sus mejillas. Abrió la boca lo suficiente para ver dos colmillos largos y puntiagudos asomarse entre sus labios rosados.

Soltó un gruñido.

Me paralicé. _Esta Bella,_ era como la de la mente de Stefan.

Mis manos se cerraron en puños y mis ojos escocieron aun más. Yo había causado esto…

Bella arrancó de las manos de Stefan el vaso y se lo llevo rápidamente a los labios.

Tomó la sangre como si no hubiera un mañana y cuando acabó, se relamió los restos de sangre que se deslizaron por las comisuras de sus labios.

Ella nos sonrío a los dos maliciosa y jugó con el vaso ahora vacío dándole vueltas en el suelo.

Nos observaba calculadora. Cómo cuándo un león mira a su presa antes de acabar con él.

Me quedé helado por que a _esta Bella_ no la reconocí.

* * *

**¡Hola! siento tardar en actualizar... Pero, entre escuela, actividades en la tarde, lecturas, tareas. Se me va el tiempo. Tengo de días libres el Miercoles y Viernes que son los días en que trataré de actualizar... ¡Por favor dejen reviews! No saben cuanto me motivan a seguir escribiendo... **

**Acepto, ideas, críticas, etc. **

**Gracias por seguir leyendo. **

**Natalia.**


	3. Chapter 3

POV EDWARD.

"Edward" Escuché susurrar a Bella.

La voz de ella fue cansada, como si le costara trabajo respirar. Se me estrujó el corazón.

Necesitaba sentirla…Tocarla…Suplicarle que me perdonara...

Me acerqué a ella con pasos vacilantes, pero mi pecho topó con la mano de Stefan. Solté un gruñido.

—Es peligrosa…— me habló.  
Sus ojos me fulminaban y entendí que si daba un paso me costaría.  
Pero el no me conocía en absoluto, y el no tomaba en cuenta que haría cualquier cosa por Bella.

¡¿Pero peligrosa?! ¡Bella no era peligrosa en absoluto!

Desde mi pecho salía un gruñido.

Los ojos de Stefan me miraban serios. No había ningún indicio de juego en su voz.

Volví a observar a Bella.  
—Por favor, ayúdame… Edward— Las palabras de ella se grabaron en mi memoria y reprimí las ganas de correr hacia ella, tomarla en brazos y salir de Mystic Falls.

Pero algo me retuvo. Tal vez fue el modo en que sonó su suplica. O la mirada de Stefan…

—Por favor Stefan… No soportó verla atada, suéltala— Suplique.

Ella no merecía este acto de sumisión. No Bella…

—Lo siento niño bonito, pero como dijo mi hermano. Isabella es peligrosa.—La voz de Damon fue clara.

Me sorprendió no haberlo escuchado entrar, pero supuse que siendo también vampiros tendrían habilidades.

"Vampiros" "Vampiros" "Vampiros..."  
Inmortales, bebedores de sangre, asesinos…como yo.

La realidad cayó sobre mis hombros como una demoledora. Después de todo lo que Stefan me había explicado, lo que él me había dejado ver, yo aun no entendía. Mi cerebro se negaba a captar lo que le decían. Me sentía cansado, y por primera vez me sentí un humano expuesto. Ni siquiera sabía cómo reaccionar...

La había visto beber sangre con tanto ímpetu. Y ni así lo entendí.

Stefan me había mostrado anteriormente lo que ellos llamaban "transición" lo que había pasado mi Bella. El ver como el monstruo de ojos azules que se hacía llamar Damon no mostró compasión por ella y le quebró el cuello como si de una rama se tratrara.

Las imágenes de Bella bebiendo del cuello de una mujer…asesinando. Fueron como flechas de acero capaz de atravesar mi duro pecho de piedra, clavándose profundo en mi corazón muerto.

Sentí la furia surgir y correr como lava por mis venas.

"¡El le había hecho esto!" "¡El tenia toda la culpa!"

Mis manos se transformaron en puños capaces de perforar cualquier carne o metal. Y me gire para mirar a Damon.

El observaba a Bella con malicia.

"¡No volverá a mirarla jamás!"

Sin pensarlo, lo tomé de las solapas de su estúpida chaqueta de cuero y lo aplasté contra la pared de granito.

Lo había sorprendido. No era mi mejor táctica tomar a mis oponentes despistados, de hecho se me hacia un acto de un completo cobarde.  
Pero mi rabia sobrepasaba los límites de cualquier pensamiento coherente.

Sin pensarlo "una vez más" choqué mi puño con fuerza sobrehumana en el mentón de Damon.

Soltó un gemido de dolor. Y antes de que se recuperara del primer golpe, volví a embestir más duro contra su abdomen.  
Cuando le iba a dar el tercer golpe, Stefan se interpuso entre nosotros y me lanzo hacia atrás, solo consiguió moverme unos cuantos pasos.  
—Basta — Su voz sonaba autoritaria.

Damon escupió violentamente sangre en el suelo. Y gimió de dolor para después reírse como maniaco.

—Campanita golpea duro— dijo sofocado.

Cuando estaba a punto de erguirse, su rostro se contrajo de dolor y se agarro el estomago con ambas manos.

Sonreí.

—Damon, ¿estás bien?— Stefan frunció el seño y se acerco hasta su hermano y le agarro un hombro.  
Damon resopló.

—Si… Sólo que este maldito me rompió varias costillas y tal vez la mandíbula —

Al menos le había quebrado algo. Aunque si no le quitaban a Bella las malditas cadenas le rompería algo más que solo las costillas.  
—Edward —Bella volvió a susurrar.

Caminé el metro que nos distanciaba y cuando estuve a su lado, me arrodille frente a ella y tome su rostro bañando en sudor entre mis manos. Le quité el cabello que se pegaba a sus mejillas y frente y observé sus ojos marrones. Pero no vi el brillo que los adornaba, ahora sus ojos eran de un café opaco y apagado. Sin vida.

Ella me observó con desdén al principio, pero sus ojos se fueron humedeciendo, y su labio inferior empezó a temblar.

"¡No, no quería hacerla llorar!"

¡Tenía que sacarla de este inhumano calabozo!

Besé su frente con ternura demostrándole cuanto me dolía verla en ese estado. Y ella se encogió ante el acto. La herida lacerante de mi corazón sangro más.

Tomé la cadena que apresaba su brazo derecho y jalé con fuerza arrancando en el proceso pared.  
Cuando tome la última cadena para empezar a jalar. La mano de Stefan tomo mi muñeca con fuerza y la apartó de la cadena.

—No—Su voz fue autoritaria.  
Gruñí.  
Me valía un pito a cuantos tendría que darles una paliza para sacar a mi Bella de este lugar.

—Edward por favor, tus la has visto… Sus emociones están apagadas—Stefan volvió a rebobinar las imágenes de ella asesinando.

Hice una mueca de dolor.

—Tiene que haber una forma— Mi voz fué un murmuro.

"Es por eso que necesito tu ayuda… Tu eres su humanidad"

* * *

¡Hola! Gracias por sus reviews es lo que me motiva para continuar con la historia. Recuerden que acepto ideas y criticas… Gracias, otra vez por leerme...

Natsby.

Recuerden que tengo pagina de facebook, donde empezaré a subir pequeños fragmentos de los capítulos siguientes, al igual que de las demás historias.

.


End file.
